Touhou: Gensokyo Past Days
by HakureiSeishINRose
Summary: The Hakurei Border is finally starting to wear out; but no one, not even the current Hakurei, know how to repair it; except for a certain Gap Youkai. Unfortunately, said Youkai has been missing for over 2000 years and hasn't been seen since then. With no other choice, the current generation of heroes is sent to the time when the Gap Youkai was last seen, the Era of the Great Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my second fanfiction that I've posted here after a _very _long time and honestly, I don't think it's very good. I've been working on this one for a while now, really, but I unfortunately lost the original draft with everything in it TT_TT And so I had to start all over again using only bits of the story that I can remember. I forget easily, ya know. **

**But anyways, on to the story~ Oh, and I do not own Touhou Project or any of it's characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

><p>"AAAHHHH!" "WOOOHOOO!"<p>

It was around 5 AM when it all began. The loud screams of two teenagers echoed throughout the entire land of Gensokyo, awakening its inhabitants as well as irritating them. It'd make you wonder though, just why are you hearing two very loud and unnecessary screams in the morning? Well, it all began in a place—more like time you'd never expect…

:.:.:

It's been centuries since the Era of the Great Games, the time when the greatest Hakurei Miko had walked the earth and solved the hardest and nearly impossible to beat incidents ever known in Gensokyo's books. Not much is known about the Shrine Maiden and the incidents she solved, but thanks to the Gensokyo Chronicles, tales of a fake moon, scarlet mist, stolen spring—

_thud_

The sound of a book landing on the ground was heard within the silent room. It's pages were left open as it landed face down on the carpeted floor, but the owner of the book seemed to pay no mind to it.

"The same thing over and over again…" reaching up, a hand rubbed against dark ruby red eyes as a yawn escaped pale pink lips. "Seriously, why even bother making us study about this when we've been known it since kindergarten? Well, not like this place has had enough of it…"

Standing up, the young 16 year old sluggishly walked over to her side table located right next to her bed. Staring at the redwood colored frame, she gently picked it up and eyed the picture within it. The picture seemed to have aged with time and looked as if it could fall to pieces with a single touch.

"Looks like you're famous until now, huh?" the girl seemed to have this mysterious look in eyes, seeming distant. "We look exactly the same…yet our level of power is so different. Why is that, my so-called ancestor?"

Upon not receiving a reply, she sighed and placed the picture frame on it's same spot as earlier.

"I should've expected that kind of response…"

_**BOOM! CRASH!**_ "Wahahahaha! And then I was like _BAM!_ And the 16th miko was like _whoosh_ and all!" "Hey, you're getting sake all over the table!" "You damn oni…!"

"Huh," the girl smiled to herself. "Looks like they're having some party down there. Better hurry up before Suika destroys the Shrine. Again. Seriously, I wonder how the previous shrine maidens were able to put up with her without getting the shrine wrecked first…"

_click_

And once the door closed shut and lights turned off, a pair of red scarlet eyes glowed in the darkness as a mischievous chuckle filled the air.

"Looks like we've found our first 'heroine'…"

* * *

><p>It was around 10 in the evening. The entire city was still bright and lit with light, but houses located within and around it were dark and quiet as its occupants slept soundly within the warmth of their beds.<p>

Quietly sitting on top of a certain mountain, the chief shrine was as silent as any other house was; save for a few snores and quiet mumbling. Sleeping in the comfort of her bed, the youngest daughter of the unknown 23rd Hakurei Miko was ignorant to the two pair of eyes watching her from outside her window.

"Um, why are we out here again?"

"Again? I've already told you we're here to kidnap the Hakurei Shrine Maiden of course."

"But isn't this the younger sister? I thought the current Shrine Maiden was the older one."

"I have my reasons, half-ghost. Just hurry up and kidnap her before the sun comes out and Flandre teases me about getting tanned again."

"You talk as if we're not committing a crime…"

"That is because we aren't. Now hurry up."

"Whatever you say…"

And so, in minutes time, two figures could be seen walking away from the shrine as discreetly as possible; bringing one extra "luggage" with them…

* * *

><p>When my eyes, opened, I was greeted by a pale pink wall. My mind was blank for a moment and the only thing I could process was that I was awake and hungry. After a few minutes of thinking, possibly even more, I finally realized that I wasn't staring at my room's wall, which, if I remember clearly, was colored crimson red. Surprised, I shot up immediately and glanced around nervously.<p>

_What the––Where am I? This isn't my room! Wait, was I somehow kidnapped in my sleep?!_ The thought surprised me, honestly. I was a light sleeper and would wake up by a single touch. So it's kind of surprising to know someone was somehow able to kidnap me without awakening me first.

Thinking that it was useless just sitting there, panicking like some mad idiot; I got out of bed whilst still dragging along my blanket with me. _There should be a door somewhere around here…_

"Well, it seems that our hostage is awake."

"GAH!"

Spinning around, I faced my possible kidnapper and held my blanket close to me. Trembling slightly, I took the time to register as to whom it was I was staring at exactly. Once my vision had finally regained it's focus, I couldn't believe who I was staring at.

"You…" The woman looked familiar. I had seen her on multiple magazines before and heard a lot about her from my classmates. Those bat-like wings, that familiar red scarf, those devilish scarlet red eyes…I knew exactly who she was. "You're…you're Remilia Scarlet!"

"Oh, it seems you know me already," I cautiously watched as she took a few steps closer to me. Just like how many of my classmates described her, she was the embodiment of elegance and grace and had this odd air of superiority around her. "Well that saves me the trouble of having to introduce myself."

"Wh-why did you bring me here? Actually," I tightened my grip on the blanket I was still holding. I was extremely nervous and confused at the moment. I'm not exactly used to being kidnapped. "Where is _here?_"

"I don't have much time to explain, really. But I will say why I've brought you here."

"Wh-what?"

Suddenly, her eyes seemed to gleam in a way that sent chills down my spine. Her two sharp fangs poked out as she smirked so devilishly that it made me know that this _is_ the mastermind behind Scarlet Mist Incident that occurred centuries ago. Fearing for my life, I took one step backward as I gazed into those mysterious red eyes of hers.

"It is…to _**drink your blood**_, of course."

. . .

"AAAHHH!"

Quickly, I backed up against the wall in fear of the evil vampire mistress who just claimed to want to drink my blood. I felt oddly nervous, not scared, just extremely nervous. My body was trembling with anxiety as my grip on my blanket grew stronger, almost up to the point where my fingers ripped through its seams. What am I so afraid of? I'm a Hakurei for Gensokyo's sake. My duty is to exterminate youkai and keep the balance of this world _without fear_; so why in the world am I shaking so terribly?

Confused and conflicted, I almost didn't hear laughter in the background. Almost.

"Hahaha…" looking up, I was surprised to see the she-devil herself hunching over with her arms over her stomach. At first, I thought that she had a stomachache and could use it as a chance to escape. But once I saw her face, was more surprised––no, _infuriated_ to see that she was actually doing that in an attempt to hold back her laughter; which she failed miserably at. "Hahahahahaha!"

Suddenly, she began to laugh. A lot. It was up to the point where I had thought that she would end up on floor, rolling, while she'd continue to laugh hysterically. Unfortunately, it did not happen (hey, it would've been funny to see, right?) and soon, she finally ceased her laughter but kept that same amused grin on her face.

"Ahahaha, you really aren't your ancestor!" She continued to grin at me, seeming interested. "You're so gullible; unlike Reimu. This is going to be far more interesting than I thought."

Upon hearing her mention 'Reimu' I immediately perked up in slight surprise. The way she talked about 'her' was as if she had known 'her' and was actually close with 'her'; which to me is actually a very surprising thing since the 13th Hakurei Miko didn't really have much connections….or so do the books say. Curious about this vampire's history with my ancestor, I was about to question her until the door suddenly opened.

"Remi," suddenly entering the room, clad in a elegant purple dress which had a white pharmacist coat over it, was a woman with strange hair the color of her dress. By intuition, I immediately guessed that she was what you usually call a 'bookworm' and as well as a _youkai_. "The machine is nearly complete; is the girl awake?"

"Ah, Patchy," Remilia smiled slightly at the woman. Patchy? Is that her nickname for her or something? …Weird. "Thank you for informing me. And yes, the girl is awake."

And so, this strange woman then turned to face me with a calculating look. It was as if she was scanning every inch of me, judging it with every glance. By the time she had turned away, I felt as if I had been stripped of my clothes or something…ugh.

"And you are sure this is not Reimu?" the woman, Patchy or whatever, said this to Remilia with the same monotonous voice. Wait, she knew Reimu too?

"A hundred percent," Remilia replied, smirking slightly. "I tried spooking her earlier, she reacted differently than how Reimu would."

"I see…" she seemed oddly disappointed. Was my ancestor that big of a person during her time? And why does she have so many youkai friends?

"Well, Reika," Remilia suddenly turned to face me, keeping that same devilish smirk on her face. "Patchouli here" Oh, so that's her name "will escort you to meet with your fellow hostage––I mean, friend. You may ask her anything you wish to know of the situation, if you want. Now please excuse me for I have to finish preparations."

And so, I watched as she calmly left the room; leaving me with bookworm lady.

"Well, you heard her," Just by looking at her face, I could tell that she wasn't exactly enthusiastic about having to be the one to escort me to this 'fellow hostage'. Seriously, what is with this vampire and kidnapping? "Follow me."

Although hesitant, I followed her either way thinking that I'd get no where if I were to simply argue with her. Besides, I was interested as to what this 'machine' she mentioned about earlier was.

"Soo," as we walked along the quiet and empty hallway, I decided to break the ice for now. "What is this place?"

"An underground headquarters." She replied immediately, as if she had foreseen the question.

"Located where, exactly?'

"The ruins of the SDM."

"…Oh."

The SDM, aka Scarlet Devil Mansion. If memory serves me right, I recall reading in a book that it was destroyed by a bomb during the Factions War held in the 16th's Generation. I heard it was a really terrible war, one that took a lot of lives. I still remember the surprise I had when I found out the cause was the eldest of the Hakureis living at the time.

"Um, so what is this machine you said was nearly complete?" I asked once again; shaking off the thought of the war. "Is it important?"

"Yes. It is a very vital part of our––most likely _your––mission. It is a machine that can send you back in––"_

"_Star Sign 'Meteoric Shower'!"_

_**BOOM!**_

But before she could even finish her sentence, a sudden explosion was seen and heard meters away from us. Startled, I jumped slightly and turned to face the source of said explosion. Doing so, I was surprised to see a thick fog coming from one of the rooms by the end of the hall, simply flowing out as a few pieces of debris fell from what remained of the wall. Despite the fog, I swear I saw a figure literally jump out of the room and back up against the wall on the other side.

By the time the fog had dissipated, I was surprised to see two people standing directly across each other. One of them was a tall woman with red hair with a yellow star clipped her bangs. Written on said star in kanji was the word 'dragon', which made me instantly guess that she was another youkai thanks to my most-of-the-time accurate intuition. The other one was a girl around my age. She had long blonde hair that probably reached until her mid-back and wore a black fedora that had a white ribbon around it. Staring at her, it feels as if I had seen her face somewhere a long time ago. I can't remember where or when, but I am positively sure we've never met.

"Heh," The girl wiped off the dirt near her lip, grinning. "Is that all you got?!"

"Hey wait," The woman sweat dropped, seeming less enthusiastic about the current situation unlike the blonde. "Can we stop? I don't want to get in trouble for destroying another room again."

But the girl simply ignored her and reached down into her pocket. Pulling her hand out, she revealed what seemed to be this strange, wooden, octagon shaped device that had printed in a circle was what appeared to be the eight trigrams.

"Get ready!" The girl had this cocky grin on her face as she pointed the device at the surprised youkai. "I'm gonna use my most powerful move!"

Upon hearing this, I suddenly felt intrigued as to know what this 'powerful move' of hers was. Was it special? Could it be as powerful as she just said it was? How come I feel as if I've already seen it before? These thoughts ran through my head as my heart began to beat quickly in excitement. I rarely saw any live fighting before, only the ones between my sister, her friends, and a certain devah.

"Love sign…" The girl's grin seemed to grow wider, as if she was enjoying merely saying the words.

"It's not going to work." Patchouli (who I had forgotten was there as well) suddenly spoke next to me.

Turning to her, I looked confused. "Why not?"

"…" She didn't say anything, but simply kept her gaze on the blonde-haired girl.

Although dissatisfied with her "response", I turned my attention back to the scene again and was taken aback when I saw that the device was already glowing with light. _What the…!_

"MASTER SPARK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand that's it for this chapter. So, how'd ya think? Not really good right? TT_TT Ahahaha, just kidding. But, please tell me if it really isn't and if you could, point out any mistakes I might have made (bet I made many, though). <strong>

**Soo, yeah. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~! I'm back again after how many...months. Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Having writers block and being lazy at the same time isn't exactly a good thing. Anyway, uh, I found my original draft! Apparently, it was funnier than this one and I had inserted a few scenes at the wrong time but, who cares. **

**Well, sorry if I'm boring you. That's all I had to say. You may move on.**

**Edit: I fixed the ages. Sorry for confusing those who have already read this chapter -_-|||**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project or any of its characters, only my OCs**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_Although dissatisfied with her "response", I turned my attention back to the scene again and was taken aback when I saw that the device was already glowing with light. 'What the...!'_

_"MASTER SPARK!"_

* * *

><p>Hakurei Reika watched with amazement as the octagon-shaped device began to glow brightly and collect these strange floating orbs of light that just appeared out of nowhere. It amazed her at how such a small item could build up such a large amount of power and take it in like it was nothing. Just thinking of the damage it could cause made her nervous.<p>

Closing her eyes, she waited for the sound of a large explosion and to feel tiny bits of debris scratch against her skin. Much to her surprise, all she heard was a simple _click_ and nothing more. _Huh...?_ Cracking open one eye, the 16-year-old was surprised to see the blonde girl still standing there with the device still in her hands. She looked as equally confused as Reika was.

"...Eh?" Shaking the small piece of wood, the girl waited for something to come out. "Ma...Master Spark!" Nothing.

_It's not...working?_ Reika thought to herself, surprised. She had felt so certain that something would happen, so why didn't it work? From the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Patchouli shake her head and mutter something to herself.

"Huh?" for a few seconds, the girl remained standing there, completely dumbfounded. You could clearly see that she had not expected that kind of result; especially after building up all that tension those few minutes ago. After staring at the item in her hands for a good 3 minutes, she finally opened her mouth and spoke, "oh well!"

_HUH?!_ Reika nearly fell upon hearing those words. She had definitely not expected that kind of response. _After all that...that's all she can say?!_ Staring at the grin on the blonde's face, she couldn't believe that this was the same person who had just created that large explosion a few minutes ago.

"Phew..." sighing in relief, the red-haired woman ––and the only person in the room who seemed to be glad that the spell didn't work––approached the girl and smacked her right on the head.

"Ow!" rubbing the now visible bump on her head, the strange girl glared at the woman. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"For nearly burning me to crisps, of course!"

"Hah? But you were trying to––"

"China," suddenly interrupting their argument, Patchouli calmly approached the red-haired woman whose name appeared to be 'China'. "I thought you had this under control?"

"P-Patchouli-sama!" after saluting and bowing respectfully, China quickly responded back. "I did have it under control, but then this kid began attacking me and...well...we destroyed the wall. _Again._"

"I can see that." Reika, who had been watching the entire time, swore she saw the purple-haired woman look frustrated for a moment, "But that is of no matter. It is almost time."

Hearing this, China seemed surprised. "You mean it's complete?!"

"Yes. But the half-ghost is still retrieving the final 'heroine', or so Remi likes to call them. In the meantime, I want you to guard these two and make sure they don't go anywhere. I will call for you when we're ready."

"H-hai, Patchouli-sama!"

Giving her one last salute, the red-haired woman watched as Patchouli began walking further into the hallway before disappearing after making a turn. After waiting a few more seconds just in case, she sighed in relief and released the air she had unknowingly been keeping in.

"That was close! It's a good thing she didn't find out I was the one who started it, or I would've been punished again!" With a sigh, she turned around to face the two that she had been assigned to watch over. "Now then, who's up for another rou...nd...?"

But when she did, they were both gone.

"O_h_ _no..._"

* * *

><p>"Over here! Hurry!"<p>

"Wait, slow down!"

Reika couldn't believe the situation she was in right now. One moment she's asleep, the next moment she finds herself in this underground facility after taken 'hostage' by a 'kidnapping-obsessed' vampire and now she's running away from an idiotic-looking youkai along with a girl who can't use the only weapon they have. She was starting to believe that maybe that whole 'incredible luck' thing was only for first-borns.

"So, uh," despite already panting terribly, Reika felt like she just had to ask, "do you know where we're going?"

"No idea!" the girl next to her exclaimed, "But my instincts tell me 'she' is near."

"Excuse me, but, _she?_"

The blonde grinned, "You'll see!"

Although already confused from current events, Reika just decided that she'd go along with her companion for now due to being too exasperated to question her even further. She figured that she'd have to get used to things not making sense sooner or later.

After a few more minutes or so, the two finally skidded to a stop right in front of a door that said 'Garage' ("Why is the door so small then...?") and rushed inside in favor of the blonde. Once they were in, Reika simply marveled at the sight of a series of famous branded cars, some that weren't even out yet. On the other side of the rather spacious room was a line of different motorcycles, the black white rushing to the end of the line.

"There you are!" Pulling with little effort, the girl brought out what appeared to be a kappa-invented bike. Glowing a fluorescent blue, the strange bike slightly illuminated the dark room as its owner caressed it gently like a lover.

"That's yours?" Reika appeared to be shocked.

"Who else?" the girl grinned, "This is my bestest friend, Mima 3000!"

"Mima 3000...?" Reika had seen a lot of strange things in the past 16 years she's been living, but never had she seen someone call a bike her 'bestest friend'; and wait, why did the name 'Mima' sound so familiar to her? "A bike is your best friend...?"

"Don't judge! Everyone's got a weird side to 'em––and don't call 'er a bike! Mima-sama is just as alive as you are!"

"Mima-sama? Who in the world calls their best friend that way?!"

"Mima-sama is Mima-sama, so deal with it!"

"But," realizing that reasoning with this girl was useless and just a waste of time, Reika simply shook her head and gave a long sigh. _Such a strange person... _"Never mind. So, what's your plan?"

"Get outta 'ere, of course!" the golden blonde replied, fumbling with a few buttons and switches on the bike. After a while, a short _click_ was heard from the bike before being followed by the sound of en engine starting and the entire bike suddenly just transformed until was some sort of flying machine.

"What in the world..." Widening her eyes in amazement, Reika stepped back as she stared in awe at the almost-impossible sight before her.

With a grin, the girl patted the empty space behind her. "Get on!"

"No thank you." The brunette surprisingly turned her down, shaking her head in refusal.

"Eh?" the girl was confused. Didn't she want to leave too? "Why?"

"I...I have my reasons," she replied. "I'll just use a normal bike."

"But those are way too slow!" the girl proclaimed, "This is faster; so get on!'

"Nu-uh."

"C'mon!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"What if I said we'll drive normally?"

"I won't trust you. Never know when you might use it to fly."

"Ughhh, don't you wanna escape too?!"

"Of course; just not on that."

"But it's our only choice!"

"Not really."

"Then what––"

_**BOOM!**_

For the second time that day, the familiar sound of an explosion rung in both their ears as they turned to look at it's source. Once they did, they were surprised to see China standing there, surrounded by the wall's rubble. She appeared distressed that yet another room was destroyed, but didn't seem to care at the same time since her main objective was capturing the two escapees.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, pointing at the two.

"On second thought," immediately climbing onto the floating vehicle, Reika held the blonde tightly around her waist. "I think I might take you up on your offer, so, GO!"

Without saying another word, the two sped off past the clearly distraught youkai who soon after followed them.

Looking back, Reika shouted, "Speed up!"

"Got it!" Accelerating the bike's speed even more, the girl grinned as she felt the blood rushing through her veins pump up in excitement. She was enjoying this a _lot. _

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down... _Tightening her grip on her 'fellow hostage's' shirt, Reika struggled to resist the temptation to look anywhere besides front and back. Flying while going at an incredible speed was enough to give her a heart attack, but looking down to see just how high they were (which shouldn't be _that _high, seeing as they are still in just a facility) would probably kill her right there and then. _Ugh...I should've taken one of the normal bikes instead..._

Turning left and right, the two eventually lost sight of the youkai and decided to ride more slowly in request of the exhausted brunette.

"Thank god that's over...well, for now at least." Reika sighed in relief, glad that all the tension from earlier was gone. "Seriously, flying just isn't my thing."

"Heh. I thought you were gonna faint!" her blonde companion grinned, "Why're you so scared of flyin' anyway? Didn't 'ya ever take a plane before or somethin'?"

"Not really. I don't travel much since I have to be stuck guarding the shrine all day." she had somehow dodged the first question.

"Shrine? So you're a shrine maiden?!"

"Uh, kinda...?"

"Cool! I've always wanted to meet a shrine maiden. That miko from that Moriya shrine always runs away from me whenever I try 'ta talk to her for some reason––Oh, and speaking of Moriya; which shrine are you from?"

"Hakurei."

"Hakurei?! Seriously?!"

"Oh no, I'm just pulling your leg," she smiled playfully, "Yes, I'm a Hakurei. Got a problem with that?"

"O' course not! To me, Hakureis are super cool. They can fly without magic, have super intuition and luck, and they're crazy powerful! Plus, they get to kick youkai ass!––Wait, you're a Hakurei so why didn't ya' fly earlier?"

"Oh, I was just tired from the whole running thing, y'know. Couldn't bother myself to waste my energy on flying."

"Really? Flying is that tiring?"

"Of course."

"Ah, I see. So why––"

"Hold it. What is this, 20 questions? It's my turn to ask you."

"Eh? Okay then."

"First question, who are you? We've never really properly introduced ourselves and it's beginning to get bothersome just calling you 'you' all the time."

"Me?" the girl turned to face her. Eyes sparkling, grin wide. She was like a bright star shimmering brilliantly. "I'm Kirisame Elizabeth!"

"Kirisame..." _Kirisame...kiri... _"...Elizabeth?"

"Yep! And you?"

"I'm..." _I...I was... _"...Hakurei Reika."

She grinned once more. Reika felt a sudden pain in her head.

"Nice 'ta meet ya," _(__**Reimu!) **_"Reika!"

And then she froze.

"Ma...ri...sa...?"

_**BOOM!**_

All of a sudden, the wall in front of them broke into pieces. Emerging from it was none other than China, whose eyes glinted with a certain evil in it as they pierced right through their souls.

"Found you~" she smiled wickedly at them, sending unpleasant chills down their spines.

"Turn around, turn around!" Reika begged.

Moving at an incredible speed, they turned the other way once more with China still hot on their trail. "How the hell did she do that anyway?!"

"This is Gensokyo; anything like that can happen!" Reika then noticed something, "Ah, dead end!"

Coming to a halt right in front of the wall, they jumped off the motorcycle as Elizabeth began fumbling with its buttons once more. "I don't think now is a good time to play with your bike!"

"I'm not playing; and for the last time, call 'er Mima-sama!" saying this, the bike suddenly turned and transformed into a simple broom ("Let me guess, it'll turn into a ship next?!"). Catching it into her hands, Elizabeth frantically looked around "What do we do?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Where are you~?" China's voice then echoed throughout the nearly empty hallways.

"Crap. She's getting close!" Reika exclaimed.

"Kami-sama," clasping her hands together, the teary-eyed blonde looked up. For a moment, Reika could've sworn she saw a few rays of light peeking down from nowhere, but blinked again and just shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her "forgive me for being such a bad child all these 16 years. I'll do anything, I swear. I'll do chores; obey Alice-nee; I'll even stop cheating during tests!"

"You're praying now?! And wait––cheating?!"

"I'm coming!"

"Gah! She's almost here!"

"Uh..." scanning the area, Reika eventually spotted something and grabbed her companion's hand, "Come with me!"

"Eh?"

_Click._

"Found you!" jumping out from the wall she had been hiding behind, China made sure she didn't let any flying vehicle get past her "Eh?" Much to her surprise, although, she had found that the two were no longer there and saw no sign of them leaving. "Maybe I heard wrong and they're somewhere else..."

Meanwhile, inside the one room within that hallway, the two girls sighed in relief as they watched the woman leave.

"That was close..." Reika said, relieved.

"Yeah. Now I don't have to worry about not cheating anymore." saying this, Elizabeth wiped off the imaginary sweat on her forehead.

"That's what you were worried about?!"

"Anyways, we never got 'ta finish our game of 20 questions," _She completely dodged the topic! _"So, why are 'ya so afraid of flyin'?"

"Whoever said I was afraid?"

"Ya' kept clingin' on 'ta me like a lil' kid earlier!"

"I was just making sure I wouldn't fall off, of course."

"You looked like you were about 'ta cry."

"Something got in my eye."

"Well, I can't argue with that. But–"

"Hold it. It's my turn again. What was that...wooden thing you were holding earlier? The one you used to fire your 'Master Spark', or whatever it was called."

"Oh, this 'ol thing?" with a grin, she brought out the device from earlier, "This is the mini-hakkero. It's been in the family for generations; but no one knows how 'ta use it."

"So that's why it wouldn't work earlier?"

"Yeah," placing it back inside her pocket, Elizabeth seemed to have this look of determination, "one day, I'm gonna find out how to use it. When I do, I'll finally leave this place and explore the world like I've always wanted."

_Explore the world..._ Looking to the side, Reika felt a bit of sympathy towards herself. _At least you get to have dreams like that... _

"A-ah, sorry. Was I bothering you?" the blonde asked, scratching the side of her cheek.

"Huh?" returning back to reality, Reika realized she was talking to her, "Not at all; I was just thinking about a few things, that's all."

"Oh. Say, what's it like as a Hakurei? It's gotta be awesome, right?"

"Well...to be honest, I–"

But before she could even say anything else, the door to the room they were in opened. Scarlet red eyes then blinked in confusion as the two stared blankly at the stranger, knowing they were doomed.

"Uh, hi?" they anxiously smiled. Much to their surprise, the girl smiled brightly.

"Ah, you must be the people onee-sama kidnapped!" her face lightened up, as if she was happy. "I'm Flandre Scarlet, it's nice to meet you!"

Glancing at each other, the two 16-year-olds blinked a few times before uttering a single word.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>"Uu~? So you both wanted to escape, but ended up getting caught by Flan of all people?" Remilia smirked, her scarlet red eyes gazing at the teens currently sitting in front of her with amusement, "I can't say I'm not surprised, but I expected more of <em>their <em>descendants. Oh well, I'll let it slip for now."

"Hey!" feeling insulted, Elizabeth glared at the vampire in response, "don't compare me to _her_!"

"Hm, it seems you share the same personality as well. Interesting," taking yet another sip of her tea, Remilia calmly continued, "But moving on; seeing as you both ran away, I don't suppose China was able to explain things to you, correct?"

Reika nodded whilst Elizabeth just looked away, annoyed.

"I might as well be the one to explain it to you now then since you're here already," with a sigh, Remilia inwardly wondered how it ended up with her explaining it, "the reason we 'kidnapped' you is because..."


End file.
